


The Show Must Go On (Dead Bodies Aside)

by flipflop_diva



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Dead Bodies In the Way, Fashion Show, Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Scheming, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/pseuds/flipflop_diva
Summary: The dead body was a totally unwanted complication to the best fashion show the city of New York had ever seen, if Gina did say so herself. And of course she did say so herself. Because it was the best fashion show the city had ever seen. And there was no way she was going to let it be interrupted. No way at all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenella/gifts).



> Thank you so much to Fenella for her awesome prompt about a fashion show. I hope you enjoy! Happy Yuletide!

The dead body was a totally unwanted complication to the best fashion show the city of New York had ever seen, if Gina did say so herself. And of course she did say so herself. Because it was the best fashion show the city of New York was ever damn well going to see.

“Gina, a moment.” Holt had summoned her only minutes before from where she was doing a masterful job (again, if she said so herself) of making sure all their models were runway ready. (Okay, so “models” was probably giving the Nine-Nine team way too much credit, but Gina and Holt had been desperate, and besides, she didn’t need real models to prove her insane talent for putting on fashion shows.)

“Oh no,” she had moaned when he had taken her outside the back door and pointed. “Did he have to die here?”

“I think it was murder.” Holt nodded at his assessment. “We need to stop the show.”

“What? No. Are you crazy? The show must go on!”

“There is a dead body.”

“And there will be a dead body when it’s done.” She wasn’t sure why she was the reasonable one in this situation. “And the police officer foundation will be twenty thousand dollars richer.”

“That is a good point.”

“Of course it’s a good point! You know how hard we’re worked for this.”

“I do.”

“And how much effort it took to trick some of these people into committing.”

Holt’s lips parted for half a second. Practically a grin. But how could he not grin? Gina knew what he was thinking. The way they had conned Amy into participating by making her think it would make Holt proud. The way they had gotten Jake by perhaps hinting he could be the star. The way they had gotten Charles by mentioning he could help plan the aftershow refreshments. The way they had gotten Rosa by offering to let her work in a private office for thirty-six hours.

None of it was going to happen, but the others didn’t know that yet. Plus, crushing dreams was almost as fun for her as being lavished by the applause of the audience when she went out to bow and curtsy and pretend to be chuffed by the appreciation — and the flowers and the money they were sure to throw — of the overwhelmed audience who had just seen the most perfect fashion show ever, if she did say so herself.

“Oh, dear, yes,” Holt said. “We did put in much effort. I even missed chess night with Raymond.”

“You did! So come on! Don’t ruin it!” Gina patted him on the arm. “No one will know!”

“Is this not the exit people will use?”

“You know there are always problems with rickety stairs in these old buildings.”

“There are problems with the stairs?” Holt turned to frown at the steps they had just walked down. “Oh no. Someone could get hurt. That won’t do.”

“Not real stairs problems!” Gina shook her head, then lowered her voice. “We’ll just put a note on the door inside to tell the others so they won’t go outside.”

“Ahhhhh,” Holt said. “That is quite a good plan.”

“Of course it is. I came up with it. Now,” Gina gestured to the stairs. “Come on, Captain. Let’s get back inside. The show must go on.”

•••

The fashion show, as Gina knew it would be, was well on its way to being a resounding success. Probably the most resounding success anyone had ever seen. She already could see the New York Times headline: Gina Linetti does it again.

Jake, however, was a super unwanted complication to that pending resounding success.

“Gina, Gina, Gina.” He grabbed her arm — like she was some _assistant_ or something — right when she was in the middle of a very important lecture to Rosa about why she did indeed need to keep the princess crown on her head if she wanted to have a job in the morning because Captain Holt would totally fire her on Gina’s say-so over this very fire-able offense.

“What, Jake? Can’t you see I’m busy here?” she asked in her best “please, you’re really annoying me” tone.

“I see that,” Jake said slowly. “But I just went to get something from my car” — oh, shit — “and you need to stop the show.”

Rosa reached up to yank the crown out of her hair. “Great,” she said. “I concur.”

“No.” Gina glared at Rosa. “Leave it be. We aren’t stopping the show.”

“We are,” Jake said. “There is a _very dead body_ in the parking lost.”

“Dead body?” Rosa said. “Great.” She reached for the crown again.

This time Gina grabbed her wrist. “I said no!” she hissed. “No dead body is stopping this show!”

“Oh my god!” Jake’s voice rose into a high pitch. Sometimes he was such a drama queen. “You knew.”

“Of course I knew.” Gina rolled her eyes. “I am Gina Linetti. I know everything.”

“You have to tell the captain!” Jake said, then stopped, then gasped as he obviously took in her expression. “He knows,” he whispered.

“I know what?” Gina turned her head to see Holt standing there. She sighed, extra long so these people would know how annoying they all were.

“About the body,” she said.

“Ah, yes,” Holt said, steepling his fingers. “Of course I know.”

Rosa reached for her crown again and this time managed to yank it out of her head. “I’ll investigate.”

“No.” This time Gina grabbed Rosa’s hair. “No investigating till the show is over.”

“The suspect could be getting away.” Jake glanced between her and Holt. “Are you two serious right now?” 

“I have never not been this serious in my life,” Gina answered. “You are going to do this show, Jake Peralta — and you, too, Rosa Diaz — and you are both going to raise money for the police foundation and there is not going to have to be any more dead bodies in the parking lot.” Gina smiled. “Do I make myself clear?”

“Is that a threat?” Rosa asked.

“Yes,” Gina replied.

“Eeep.” Jake whimpered. “You are so scary.”

“You bet your ass I am,” she said. “Now get out there.” She grabbed Rosa’s crown out of her hand and shoved it back on top of her head. “You too or no private office for you!”

She turned to Holt, who seemed quite impressed by all this.

“The show must go on,” he said.

“Yes, it must.”

•••

The office was quiet the next morning. The whole squad was still at the theater, investigating the body in the parking lot. Turned out the untimely victim was actually a drug lord. Who would’ve thought?

Gina hit a few keys on her keyboard, bringing up the New York Post’s website on her screen. “Police put on killer fashion show” was the headline for the story about her amazing fashion show. It had been written before knowledge of the dead body. That news wasn’t being made public yet.

Gina laughed as she hit print, leaning back in her chair to put her feet up on her desk and her hands behind her head. She grinned to herself.

“If only they knew,” she said out loud, then laughed. “If only they knew.”


End file.
